Who Let the Dogs Out?
"Who Let the Dogs Out?" by'' Baha Men'' is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 as a DLC, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance Kids, The Smurfs Dance Party and Just Dance Now. ''In the Wii version of ''Just Dance 3,'' Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' and Just Dance Now the song is covered by The Sunlight Shakers; in Just Dance Kids, the song is covered by The Just Dance Kids. Appearance of the Dancer 'Original' The dancer is in a dog costume. The dog costume is a dalmatian dog with a red shirt, black shoes, and red sunglasses. He wears a bone necklace. 'Just Dance Now ' Nothing much is changed in the Just Dance Now remake. However, his outlines are in higher definition. Dogsout coach 1 big.png|Remake dogsout_coach_1@2x.png|Original Background The background are clouds with bones flying around. The bones and ground light up in the Just Dance 3 version and beyond. Shake Moves The routine has a total of Two Shake Moves, all of which are the same':' Both Shake Moves: Randomly swing your arms. SM WLTDO.png|Both Shake Moves Gold Moves The routine has a total of Two Gold Moves, '''all of which are the same.:' '''Both Gold Moves:' Do a wild arm shake. DogsOutGoldMove.png|Both Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Who Let The Dogs Out? appears in the following Mashups: * ''Good Feeling'' * ''Moves Like Jagger'' * ''Super Bass'' * ''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Trivia *For Just Dance 3 and beyond, the song is covered by The Sunlight Shakers. **However, on the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3, the song is not covered. *In The Smurfs Dance Party, the title of the song is Who Let the Smurfs Out?, ''and the dancer for it is Gargamel. *There's an avatar of the dancer available in Just Dance 2014, only unlockable in July. ** The avatar is also available on Just Dance 2015, but only if you have saved data from the previous games. *If you look closely at the dog mask, you can see the dancer's head in the mouth hole. * In the ''Just Dance version, his costume was white, but it was changed into a yellow tone. Later remakes are based on this beta element. * In a few lyrics on the Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits, there is a full stop at the end of the lines, making them read ''Who let the dogs out. ''This only happens during the second, third, and fourth times in which the lyrics are sung. In the other times when it is sung, it'll say ''Who let the dogs out ''without the full stop. ** This only happens on the Wii version on both of the games. Gallery Tex1 256x256 e60833071b950e4a 14.png|Who Let The Dogs Out? DogsOut.jpg|Gameplay WLTDOJDGH.png|Just Dance Greatest Hits bubble Who Let The Dogs Out JD4 Avatar.bmp.png|Just Dance 4 Avatar WhoLetTheDogsOutAvatar.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar justdance2015wholetthe.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar DogsMenu.png Dogsout.jpg|JDN Remake DogsOutPictos.png|Pictos Who_let_the_dogs_out_lyrics_error.jpg|The lyric errors Videos File:Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out (Original version) Full HD 1080p File:Baha Men Who let the dogs out just dance 1 WII File:Just Dance 3 Baha Men Who Let The Dogs Out File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Who Let The Dogs Out - 5* Stars File:Who Let The Dogs Out - Just Dance Now - Full Gameplay 5 Stars File:Just Dance Kids Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men (Cover) File:Smurfs Dance Party - Who Let The Smurfs Out de:Who Let the Dogs Out? ru:Who Let the Dogs Out? Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Covered Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Not Covered then Covered Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:DLC's Category:Downgrade Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Non-Human Dancers